Wild Night At Fangtasia
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Sookie and friends meet at Fangtasia to celebrate. Eric meets Sookie's friend, his mate, who takes up for him in a fight when Russell shows up with 3 big vampires to cause trouble for him. Eric likes her spunk. Eric/OCC, Jessica/Hoyt, Sookie/bill
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any True Blood characters. This is for fun fan fiction only.**

**(Eric in my story: is best friends with Bill, never had feelings for Sookie, and is a little depressed looking for something to excite him for a change**

Fangtasia was bumping. Eric and Pam (friends only) sat at the end of the bar watching the club Sookie and her friend Gracie made their way inside heading to find Bill. Eric's eyes locked on them, watching. Tonight Sookie and Bill are celebrating their engagement here at Fangtasia with a few close friends out on the dance floor, Eric made his way from the chair and out into the crowd toward Bill's table.

Gracie had never been here before, her eyes took in everything surrounding her. Vampires were all over the place with several humans there enjoying mixed pleasure.

"I need a drink." her eyes spotted the table in the back "there's Bill" Gracie pointed "I'll meet you there in a few."

Sookie nodded "okay Gracie." She made her way to where Bill was and sat down "Hey baby! I love you" kissing him softly then looked around "Where's Jessica?"

"Right here!" giggling Jessica walked up sitting down across from them hand in hand with Hoyt "I'm so glad we got to come here."

"Hey guys! Congrats!" Hoty sat down tilting his beer at them with his free hand then taking another sip of his drink.

"Thanks guys. I wanted my closest friends here tonight so we could party down. We'll do this next week at Sam's place, but tonight I want us to have a good time and not hold back." Sookie snickered. "Sam can be…ya know more traditional...quiet…well boring."

Jessica giggled "I love the man, but yes you are correct!"

Bill nodded "Eric was happy we wanted to come here and hang out. He reserved his table for us since it's always packed in here. Speaking of the devil right now..."

Eric walked up to the table smiling "good evening!"

Hoyt smiled looking up at Eric "I've never been here, this is a really cool place."

"Thanks." Eric stood there peering down at the table his eyes floating over the four of them. "I'm glad you came tonight and congrats on the engagement!" his face holding a sincere smile.

"My friend Gracie is here with us tonight somewhere. She went to get a drink before joining us. Remember her?" Sookie winked at him.

Eric grinned bigger remembering the beautiful long brown haired, green eyed girl that he hasn't stopped thinking about since the other night she ran into leaving Sookie's house.

Walking up and standing a few feet behind him quietly waiting for Eric to move so she could sit with her friends, Gracie held on to her drink taking a couple of sips. She remembered meeting Eric before when she was leaving Sookie's house one night. Her green eyes looking him over from behind, he was a extremely handsome, nice butt, intriguing, sexy tall blonde that her hands wanted to explore. She shook that thought from her head. What was wrong with her. She felt so attracted, connected almost like she knew him for years just by shaking his hand that night. Vampire thing. Must be.

Some drunk guy grabbed her from behind "dance with me sweet cheeks" he took her drink sitting it on a table dragging her to the dance floor.

"Hey! Let me go. I don't want to dance with you." she giggled a little then got pulled against him on the dance floor. Trying to squirm her way out of his arms laughing, he wasn't a bad looking guy at all, the music was bumping he wanted to grind against her but she kept a distance from him.

Eric turned his head hearing the conversation then eyes locked on the two "excuse me" his feet heading to the dance floor looking like a stalker to prey.

Jessica and Bill had over heard it too and both let out a laugh looking at each other.

Sookie slanting her eyes at them seeing the eyes contact, "okay. What's going on?" a eyebrow raised toward Bill.

"A drunk guy just made Gracie dance with him" he laughed pointing towards where they were at and seeing Eric's back as he walked toward that direction "this should be good."

"Well we can't just sit here. I'm going to…"

Bill grabbed Sookie before she could get up from the table "just watch. Eric will handle it. Trust me. He has talked about her since he met her the other day. He is a little protective of her for some reason and was happy when I told him she would be coming tonight."

The drunk man tried groping her, but she kept pushing him back. He grabbed her hand twirled her around in circles, not in beat with the music because he was so drunk, then twirled right into another mans strong arms which wrapped her up quickly. She looked up stunned then smiled letting her hands grip the back of his shirt.

"Hey get back here sweet cheeks! I'm not done with you" the drunk man wasn't paying attention and now seeing her against another man's body "woman!" He walked over then his eyes met Eric's. "Eric's expression deadened the man. He stopped in his tracks "sorry I didn't know she was with you Eric, Sir. I am sorry Miss."

Eric motioned to Pam to come over and she did. "Pam, this man you can have. He needs a lesson in respect" he looked from the man to Pam again. She grinned "my specialty" she took his hand "want to dance with me?" He took her hand and she led him to the basement. After watching Pam walk off with the man, he turned his attention down to Gracie "good afternoon" he danced with her in beat with the bumping music holding her against his body securely.

"Eric." she giggled just holding to his body following his motions.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I thought I was going to have to go hunting for you." his devil grin swept across his face.

"Hunting for me? Humm" she thought "well now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" Gracie's eyes putting Eric's in a trance.

He remained quiet a little stunned at her comment "what? Cat got your tongue?" she giggled

"Not for very long" he pulled her into a hot steamy kiss on the dance floor, his tongue darting into her mouth, hands running around her waist pulling her to rub against his body. She was exciting, intriguing, different, beautiful, outgoing, refreshing for him. She made him feel like a beautiful fall day which he could never enjoy being a vampire. Her fresh invigorating scent filled his nose as he kissed her mindless. Eric pulled back letting her breathe, his face rested against her neck pressing soft kisses which turned into soft nipping and biting.

Bill, Sookie, Jessica and Hoyt were watching from the table. Bill began yelling and clapping for Eric then everyone else joined in with him. Sookie was laughing "I knew he had a thing for her. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights when she walked out almost running into him at the house."

Jessica giggled "aren't they cute?" she kissed Hoyt's cheek. Hoyt looked a little embarrassed for Gracie.

Eric could hear them yelling for him, chuckled pulling his mouth from Gracie's neck, "come. I'm sure they want us to join them now." He smiled knowing he was about to hear it from them when they got to the table. His arms remained around her as he lead her to the table.

Gracie smiled seeing Sookie wink at her. She sat down by Bill with Eric taking the chair by her "I take it you enjoyed the show?" crinkling her nose at Bill. "Thanks for trying to embarrass me Bill, but I'm not embarrassed. Now if you would like for me to embarrass you, I'm sure i can do that since this is your night to celebrate. Seriously don't want me to dance for you. Okay? Just a reminder" she pointed a finger at Sookie.

Sookie giggled "oh I totally forgot about that. Yes, you should not try to dance. Very bad idea."

Jessica giggled "oh no! we have to see this, no way you're getting out of it now."

Hoyt laughed "i'd be in that boat too. I try but I still looked like a chicken or roaster out there."

Eric snickered "this sound interesting. I offer you the stage..." He leaned back in his chair waiting for her to tell him.

"I don't think so! No I'm not interesting at all. Just some friends really drunk which I never drink much at all, a video camera, high dosage of chocolate and the Dance Revolution game" she bit her lip "Wow, not a good combination huh Sookie? Would hate for that tape to make it to You Tube." Gracie shook her head biting her lip.

Eric snickered "now where is this tape hiding my dear?"

Sookie spoke up giggling "Yikes, I think we burned it…I think."

Bill chuckled "I'll have to do some searching then. This would make me a lot of money."

"Oh no you don't Bill Compton! I'll have to resort to desperate measures" Gracie's eyes widened at him as a threat.

Eric reached under the table, his hand on Gracie's thigh. Her hand reached down laying on top of his, sending a electric shock throughout his body. He had never had anyone make him feel so alive before. He knew he wanted to be with Gracie. A burning sensation ran through Gracie letting her hand touch the back of Eric's hand and he could feel it too. His eyes trailed over catching hers knowing what they both wanted.

Song changed, Sookie spoke up breaking their thoughts "This is a celebration so let's go dance! This is my favorite song! Come on Gracie, I promise no laughing!" with one last sip of her drink she giggled pulling Bill up with her.

Hoyt laughed "I'm not that great a dancer, but come on Jessica." Jessica was so happy and jumped up her arm around Hoyt's waist walking into the crowd.

Eric smiled leaning over talking over the music "want to dance or I could show you around my club?" His scent was intoxicating making her lean closer against him. "What I really want right now is..." then took his mouth with hers, hands roaming over this broad chest. He was on fire now, his hands came up pulling her closer to him till she was straddling his lap in the chair aching for him. He broke the kiss a moment, "maybe I could show you my private office."

**IF YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR, I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracie smiled. The back door busted open and Russell (King) came in. Eric groaned "damn it" She slid off his lap now standing as he got up "I thought he was dead."

Russell had three large vampire men with him. Eric took her hand and leaned to her ear "go get Bill and stay with Sookie. This will be over quickly and I don't want you to leave. I want to finish what you started to me" he gave her a devil grin then his eyes shifted up towards where Russell was.

Gracie nodded, he kissed her quickly then was gone. She headed into the crowd tapping Bill on the shoulder. He turned around with a big smile pulling her to dance with him. Sookie was laughing, Gracie leaned in whispering to Bill, Sookie saw his expression go blank and pull back.

"Bill?" Sookie looked confused. He let go of Gracie and leaned to Sookie "Russell's here with three men, you all stay put. He has been looking for you Sookie, he doesn't need to find you right now.

Sookie spoke, "yes but Gracie has way more powers than I do, being almost full fairy. I never told you. I'm sorry, we wanted to keep it a secret."

Bill kissed her cheek then looked at Gracie "I'll be right back, don't leave" he was gone and standing by Eric now.

Gracie looked at Sookie, "But Sook…if they cause a problem, we can help. I don't want anyone giving Eric trouble."

Sookie nodded, "come on we will sneak up and watch" reaching out taking Gracie by the arm they headed toward the front.

A loud shout sent the music off and causing everyone including Jessica and Hoyt to leave quickly. Eric and Bill looked pissed. Sookie grabbed Gracie "hurry.." they took off hiding behind the bar and now the place was empty of everyone but Eric, Bill, Russell and his three guys.

Eric looked around then at Bill wondering where the girls went but not letting Russell know Sookie was there.

"So. Nice crowd in here tonight." He walked passed them towards the middle of the room, running his finger around the tables as he walked by. "Compton, you didn't bring your girlfriend tonight?" Smirking "I'll make you a deal. Bring me the girl and I let you live."

"You suppose to be dead." Eric growled out.

Russell laughed "yes I know. You and Bill did not succeed in doing so. I thought about going a head and killing you both, but I want to make you pay a little first. First I'll take Sookie. I'll marry her and make her my wife even if I have to torture her a little, okay a lot. I think you would like that Bill." His eyes turned focus on Eric "and you. I'll take your club, your precious sports car and.."

"You'll take nothing!" a shout came from behind the bar. The men turned seeing Gracie and Sookie.

"Well well, what do we have here." his hands claps together happily, Russell began walking towards the girls as they made their way from behind the bar. Eric and Bill jumped in front of them blocking.

Eric growled to Gracie "what are you doing?'

Sookie pushed past Bill "you can't have me you gross piece of slime! I love Bill and I am marrying him!" Bill grabbed her shoulders pulling her back as Russell got close enough to touch her.

"You will marry me" he reached to touch her then his eyes trailed over spotting the beautiful brunette being held back by Eric "maybe even the brown headed little slut too. I don't mind having two of you in my bed."

Gracie tried getting past Eric, but his grip was strong on her arm "you stay put. I'll handle this."

She pushed Eric away roughly from her lifting a hand to Russell who was about to touch Sookie and sent him flying backwards against the wall, holding him in mid-air "maybe you should know who you're talking to before opening your big mouth. I don't think you will be messing anyone" her fingers making a closing motion causing his throat to close up like someone was choking him.

Russell let out loud groans of pain.

Eric stepped back, not prepared that a girl had ever taken up for him before. He knew he had a firecracker on his hands now and she was beautiful when she was mad.

The three vampires tried to attack them all, causing Gracie to drop Russell. Eric killed one of them, Sookie touched one trying to attack her causing him to fly backwards and fall over a table and Bill was fighting with one who was about to attack Gracie.

Russell got to his feet watching and straightening up his clothes. He would have to play dirty now.

Gracie ran up by Sookie, Russell snuck up behind them grabbing both by the throat. "I got you both you bitches!"

Eric turned after killing the third vampire, his eyes widened "Gracie."

The vampire got off the table where Sookie sent him flying in to. He made his way by Russell offering to take one of the girls.

Bill stop fighting the second vampire. He turned "let them go Russell." his hand extending towards him.

Russell chuckled "I'm not sure which one I want more." His eyes trailing from one girl to the other. Both will be quiet delicious."

His eyes glanced a Eric "how does your girl taste Eric? She must burn you alive inside with all that…" before he could finish he let go and was flying back across the room. Sookie and Gracie both had held their hand facing Russell sending him back to the wall again. Sookie stumbled backwards and Gracie's legs went weak causing her to fall on the ground. The two vamps grabbed the girls from behind holding their hands down. "NO!" Gracie screamed.

Russell was back up on his feet again then in Sookie's face slapping her then Gracie. Vampire slaps were more like MMA fighter punching a pillow and it hurt like hell.

Eric and Bill stood there stunned looking at each other. Eric motioned to Bill to attack the two men holding the girls. Eric pounced and Bill pounced on the backs of the vamps. Gracie and Sookie squirmed feeling the tugging of the fight, then was released. Sookie grabbed Gracie's arm and headed behind the bar grabbing silver chains. "Hurry Gracie." Both girls got trapped by Russell before they could get the chains to Eric and Bill. Sookie backup, pushing Gracie backwards "you stay away from us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie eyed some stakes behind the counter and grabbed two "Eric! Here!"

Russell was in Sookie's face and Eric turned looking when Gracie threw the stakes at him to the floor. Eric grabbed one and staked the vampire, then grabbed the second killing the one who had Bill on the floor by the throat.

Russell walked them both against a hard counter, now having the advantage "you both shall be mine. I love a frisky one in bed. Two of you at the same time would be so sexy as hell! I would love for my tongue to…. " Sookie's face was still burning bad and swelling from the slap, the side of Gracie's face was turning purple from Russell's hit too. Sookie stood her ground "you are gross! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole you freak!" stopping him in mid sentence.

Bill grabbed the stake from where it had been stabbed into the vampire and walked up behind Russell stabbing him causing his body to explode all over the counter and the girls.

Sookie screamed "disgusting!" Gracie stood there taking a deep breath "I need a bath now" her eyes trailing over how slimy she was "well Sook, you did tell him he was piece of slime."

Eric snickered and stood on the other side of the bar silent watching Gracie make her way around the counter and saying "guess we should clean up this mess." She began searching for something to clean with, Eric walked to stopped her "we will handle it. You can come to my office. It's were I shower and sleep. I live here at the club." He took her hands "you can wear one of my shirts while I wash your clothes. It should be long enough to cover for the time being." he winked at her.

Bill and Sookie sat at the table talking while Eric showed Gracie to the shower. Sookie had always had extra clothes in the car which Bill had already ran out and got. Sookie snickered as they talked, she began going through her bag "I knew i had a two pairs of shorts in here." holding up a khaki pair, "I'll give there to Gracie.

Eric came back a few minutes later. He and Bill began cleaning up. Sookie went to Eric's room leaving a pair os shorts then went to the bathroom across the car to clean up in there. She was use to it by now.

Eric and Bill talked. Eric couldn't believe Gracie stood up for him then helped them kill the vampires. He had never felt anything like he felt for her. Bill said "I think you've met your mate Eric." Eric nodded "I thought so from the first time I saw her. I've never been in love. I have never met anyone who I wanted to protect and to make mine. She is what I have been waiting for all these years." They kept on cleaning and talking.

Wet haired Gracie came out wearing Eric's shirt and a pair of shorts that Sookie snuck in before she went to change too.

Eric smiled "you look good in my shirt."

"Well it smells fantastic, just like you, so you might not be getting this back from me for a while" she giggled softly.

Bill chuckled to himself "I'll go find Sookie.." he was done cleaning up and headed to the bathroom.

Gracie's hair began curling up, she had natural curly hair but always straightened it with a flat iron because she loved having long silky hair "sorry, my hair is going to baby doll curl." she reached for him. He pulled her against him then kissed her softly.

He pulled back "I am impressed by what you did tonight. I wasn't expecting you to stand up for me. No one ever has, just Bill and that really isn't sexy to me. You are sexy to me. I can't keep my hands off of you. Everything about you draws me in deep."

Teasing her eyes locked on his "how long does it take to wash my clothes? Because I hope to stay a little longer" raising an eyebrow.

He grinned, "well. I probably won't do them until tomorrow or maybe never" hands fondling her body "second thought, I don't think I'm letting you leave ever."

"Locked up on your bed is very appealing to me right now, but maybe I should be running since you are such a bad vampire." her hands pulling at his black muscle shirt she licked her lips and he quickly took them with his.

"Okay. we are heading out.!" Sookie said with Bill beside her holding her bag and her hand in his. "We wil leave you two to whatever you decide to do tonight. Just lock the door!" she snickered.

Eric broke the kiss leaning back to look at them. "Sorry about your party. I will make up for it. I promise! Give me a few days to throw something really good together."

Bill opened the red door "see you tomorrow night! We will be back." Sookie hugged Gracie "don't do anythign I wouldn't do. I'm just teasing. Eric is a good man. Trust me. You both deserve each other."

"Thanks" Gracie hugged her again then watched them leave.

Eric walked to the door and locked up. Gracie just stood there until she blinked and he was in front of her, hands pulling up her shirt and over her head. "let's take this back to my private quarters." He picked her up and sped fast slamming his door shut behind them.


End file.
